


Dungeons & Dragons & Drinking

by animegaypanic



Series: Hq drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, D&D, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Poor meian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegaypanic/pseuds/animegaypanic
Summary: It’s almost 3am and well I decided to make a drabble with everyone’s favorite chaos team.What better way to play(attempt to play) D&D than drunk and chaotic...Or the black jackets are drunk and Inunaki shouldn’t be trusted with games
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & MSBY Black Jackals, Inunaki Shion & Adriah Thomas
Series: Hq drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999846
Kudos: 25





	Dungeons & Dragons & Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like half asleep so if the grammar and spelling are off I’m sorry
> 
> (They are some purposeful spelling errors when they’re speaking since they are drunk)

“If, ifph...I...roll’a twenty...you, you— _huurk_ —gotta take’a ssshot of dis.”

Half slouching onto the table with one hand raised, Inunaki holds up a glass filled to the brim with a worrying mixture of alcohol. In his other hand he holds a classic twenty sided dice. He places the glass down with a prominent _clank_ and cups the dice in both hands. He starts to shake his hands aggressively, “Alrigh— _hic_ —mah’ma needs’a get dis s’man drunk— _hic.”_

He pauses suddenly, frozen like a statue. Everyone looks at him in drunken confusion. “I-,” everyone leans in closer to the small man, “I ssshed I— _BANG—_ Oh shit, facking ‘ell!”

Everyone flinches in shock, not expecting the man to momentarily pass out and slam his head on the table. The man of everyone’s concern raises his head, slightly dazed. “Da fuck just happened,” he mumbles, eyes wide.

“Wan-ssan, are’ya alright? Ya look like ya hit yer head pretty ‘ard there.”

“Fforgettabout Inunaki’sshead, ‘is forehead spilled ma drink on the board!” 

“OH! Look! Wan-san rolled a twenty!” Everyone looks at the other small man in the room as he points towards the dice lying innocently next to Inunuki’s hand. The number twenty shining ominously. 

Hinata blinks, “It’s ok it’s just a number, it can’t hurt you. This isn’t math class. This isn’t high school. You’re safe,” he repeats over and over, while curling in on himself in the corner, earning some concerned glances from his teammates, not for long though. 

“ _Ha_!” All attention turns towards the libero as he cradles his head in one hand while pointing at Thomas, “Drink’up bitch, s’ your turn to get dru—drun— _blarrgghh”_

Everyone stops in a collective silence, looking at the now puke and alcohol riddled D&D board in various stages of grief.

“Holy shit! He just threw ‘app!”

“The board Wan-san! The fu— _hic_ —cking board!” 

“That’s disgusting”

“I just— _sob_ —wanted ta be a ssheductive bard!”

“Take that math!”

“We’re never playing drunk again— _huurk”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Feel free to use this as inspiration if you ever want to make a drunk D&D session. I’m gonna go to sleep now


End file.
